Clan Russell: The Revival
by fieryblaze
Summary: A certain ninja called Russell returns to Ivalice after feeling bored with the current world, bogged down by tons of homework. however, his untimely return to Ivalice forces him to engage one of the greatest horrors Ivalice has ever seen...
1. Chapter 1: Return to Ivalice

haiz... my first FFTA story, so hope you like it!**  
**

* * *

**Clan Nutsy**

Clan Leader: Paladin - Timothy

Fighter - Sandath

Sniper - Eponine

White Mage - Hannah

Summoner - Eldena

Gunner - Lini

Black Mage - Montblanc

Sage - Quinn

Hunter - David

Dragoon - Monte

Templar - Mulgio

Morpher - Rodrigo

Assassin - Ka'ilin

Juggler - Chandler

Illusionist - Bark

**Clan Russell**

Clan Leader: Ninja - Russell

Sniper - Harryette

Assassin - Marjorie

Blue Mage - Kenneth

**Chapter 1: Return to Ivalice**

Russell opened his eyes. He was instantly greeted by miles and miles of barren snow land, with an occasional pine or fir tree dotting the landscape. The whole place suddenly began to feel very cold. Especially…

"Ouch!" Russell jumped up from the freezing ground that he had been lying down on just seconds before. Two katanas collided with his thighs. Clutching his thighs to relieve his pain, Russell tried to remember where he was; he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. The glaring sun was in the middle of the sky. It was noon. "Where am I?" Russell whispered softly to himself.

----------

"Hurry up! We must get to Sprohm before nightfall. There are dangerous bandits out here in Lutia Pass!" Anthony urged. He donned an expensive silken robe and carried a ceremonial sword by his side. Though a merchant by trade, he had experience in combat and was as good as any bandit who would confront him.

"Yes sir!" His men replied hastily, urging their tired chocobos on the last leg of the journey. The massive creatures were hauling carts of precious imported goods from Baguda Port, Ivalice's main connection to the outside world. So far, the convoy had gotten lucky. They had not been attacked by any of the overland bandits that covered the deserts, mountains and Jagds of Ivalice. The forests were largely left alone due to the presence of vigilante Viera. These bandits were ruthless and greedy creatures. Every merchant convoy had to hire clans to protect them on their journey.

This merchant convoy actually had no reason to worry. Their guards, Clan Nutsy, were one of the best and most experienced clans in all of Ivalice. Only the richest merchants could afford Clan Nutsy's expensive security work. "Clan Leader! There's someone over there and he looks extremely familiar!" Chandler, the easily excitable Juggler of Clan Nutsy bounded towards Timothy and reported.

"Familiar..."

"Yes! I believe we know him! Can I go check it out?"

"Err… Fine. Just hurry."

----------

"...!" I'm in Ivalice! Russell finally remembered. Glancing at his dual Masamunes, he suddenly remembered, and with this memory, he also remembered his skills as a ninja, noble lords and warriors of the fringe and the shadow world. "Surrender your belongings or die!" A masked man suddenly shouted from behind him. Russell spun around and noticed that the man had drawn his dagger and there were at least five other bandits and rogues surrounding him.

"Who are you?" Russell replied softly and warningly.

"You don't need to know. Just hand over all your valuables." The leader smiled.

"Over my dead body. Leave now, or die," Russell said warningly. Laughter emerged from the ever-closing circle. The ruffians smiled and rushed at him, daggers waving madly in the air.

In a blurry motion, it was all over. The six rogues lay stunned on the cold snowy floor, branching out like flower petals from the ninja standing in the center.

Russell never had to draw his blades. Using his two sheathed katanas, he parried the leader's blow and used the flat edge of the other katana to knock the leader out. When the next to rogues rushed at him, he jumped and kicked the first one down and proceeded to knock the other out with the flat edge of his right-hand katana. When a third rogue rushed towards him, he jabbed his left-hand katana into the man's groin, causing him to black out instantly. The remaining rogue was knocked out by a quick flick of Russell's right hand that sent the katana right into the side of the rogue's head, knocking him flat out. Without a word, Russell examined the clothing and equipment of the six bandits. Three of them were fighters, and the party also included two soldiers and a ninja. No. Not a ninja. Ninjas were never bandits.

Suddenly, Russell felt a presence to his right. He turned in that direction and saw a moogle fitted out in Juggler uniform. This moogle wore fine armor and had an expensive looking dagger at his side, and looked no where near the bandits who accosted him earlier. He must be from a respectable clan, Russell decided to himself.

"How do I get out of this place?" Russell asked politely. "Who are you?" the moogle was stunned, perhaps by his performance earlier. "You interested in joining Clan Nutsy?"

"You from Clan Nutsy?" Russell felt his heart beat faster. "Yes, and you still haven't answered my question," the moogle grinned.

"So, what is this thing that you found?" a voice came from behind the moogle.

The moogle grinned mischievously and turned around, shouting, "This absolutely cool ninja, Clan Leader. He beat a band of traveling Rogues single handed!"

"What!" A handsome paladin in fresh white robes appeared on the snow mound the moogle was standing on. "Russell?" the paladin turned towards him and asked in a startled tone.

Russell was equally startled. "How do you know my name? I don't even know who you are..."

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Timothy, and I'm leader of Clan Nutsy. I believe you know me."

"Ah. It's nice to see you again. May I know where we are?" Russell replied.

"We're in Lutia Pass. This whole place is covered in snow, and what's worse, its winter. May I ask what you are doing here?" Timothy spoke warmly.

"Oh, nothing much actually. I just got warped here from St. Ivalice. Again," Russell replied sarcastically.

"Will you follow us to Sprohm? Besides, I have important things to talk to you about," Timothy spoke. "Sure! I can use some help remembering the locations of various places in Ivalice."

----------

Drifting… drifting…drifting… From the skies above the serene Lutia Pass, a lonely snowflake started its descent towards the cold ground, adding to thousands of its fallen comrades. That, however, will be later. Now, it was still drifting, drifting, being blown around the darkening sky by the harsh and cold North Wind. Slowly, slowly, the six arms of the snowflake swirled and swirled, pulling the snowflake out of the sky. The ground rushed up to meet its newest casualty with wide open arms. Slush… the snowflake was alone no more.

----------

"When you left Ivalice, your clan had already split into two factions, one led by you, the other led by Jarrell," Timothy spoke to Russell. "Now, your faction is all but inexistent, and the Breakaways (that's what they call themselves now) are getting stronger each day. They are now so powerful that if we do not crush them, they will overrun and terrorize Ivalice."

Timothy turned to look Russell squarely in the eye. "However," he continued, "we have no valid reason to attack them. With the new anti-violence law in place, large clans are not able to attack each other without reason. You will be the reason that we, no. Not us. Ivalice needs to remove the threat of the Breakaways. You will give us plenty of reasons to disband and destroy the Breakaways."

"I understand. However, please allow me to gather my clan members first before we set out to defeat the ungrateful bastards," Russell replied.

"That is a given," Timothy smiled, stretching out his right hand. "It's great working with you." Russell smiled and shook Timothy's hand."Ah, we've arrived at Sprohm." Timothy announced.

The merchant Anthony walked up to Timothy and shook his hand. Smiling, Anthony handed a bag of Gil to Timothy and offered his hand, which Timothy promptly shook. "It's been great doing business with you."

"I heartily agree," Timothy replied, both of them burst out laughing. "Next time you need security services, be sure to come to us."

"Definitely."

Timothy watched silently while Anthony turned his back and walked away. The merchant, accompanied by his aides, left swiftly, presumably to pick up a day's rest before proceeding to do business in other parts of Ivalice. "Well guys, our work here is done and its time for us to leave," Timothy spoke. "Where shall we go next?"

Chandler, the hyperactive Juggler, spoke with a cheeky grin, "Well, we ought to find a nice inn to take a rest. Let's set out on the next mission tomorrow, okay?"

Timothy smiled. "Okay then. Everyone agree with Chandler?"

The rest of the clan laughed and followed Timothy towards the high-class section of Sprohm.

Meanwhile, an inconspicuous Fighter followed them from behind...

* * *

Chapter 1 done! More to come soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: A Slight Distraction

Chapter 2: A Slight Distraction

Fresh forest scent greeted Russell as he rode out of dusty Sprohm into the surrounding woods. He had set off at first light, and the day was just beginning to break. Travelling in the darkness had its problems, but Russell had nothing to worry about. After all, he was a Rank 50 Ninja, and was most comfortable in the darkness.

The chocobo sped along, leaving leaves rustling in its wake. Russell had specially hired the best chocobo he could find so he could reach Muscadet in a day. There, he would find his former clan members, and restore its former glory.

"What's wrong?" Russell tried to calm down the tense chocobo. It refused to continue galloping and was twitching about in a most unpleasant manner.

"What the…" Russell saw the metallic glint of an arrow. He jumped off the chocobo and landed on the ground. He lay flat as arrows buzzed through the air above him. The smell of green grass… Russell was beginning to relax when an arrow landed right in front of him, stabbing angrily into the ground. At once, he heightened his senses while playing dead, waiting to draw his attackers out. The chocobo had been impaled by many arrows and had dropped dead to the floor beside him.

* * *

"Ah! That ninja looks like he's got some expensive stuff on him! We're gonna be rich!" the human archer spoke excitedly to the soldier. Both were hidden behind the bushes, and were veterans on this route. They often targeted solo travelers, and had made quite a sum out of their highway robberies. 

This clan was adept at keeping themselves hidden. They had managed to avoid too many arrests, and had killed too many merchants. Even the Palace had set a bounty on their heads. They were quite notorious, but not enough. They wanted more. They wanted to be recognized as one of the most evil bandit groups in the whole of Ivalice. As such, they had set a plan. A plan that would shock the whole of Ivalice, its clans, people, and most importantly, its Judges. And this price catch would certainly go a long way in helping them to finance their grand plans.

"Let's loot him now!"

* * *

Suddenly, Russell saw people running out of the bushes towards him. He sprang up hastily and unsheathed his dual Masamunes. There was a shocked look on the faces of each and every one of the bandits that had tried to murder him. They'll pay for their audacity…

"Surprised that I'm alive? If you want my stuff, fight me!" at this phrase, a Judge appeared and the engagement began.

Russell smiled as he walked up to the White Mage. With a deft flick of his hand, he decapitated the Viera. He stopped and held his position, grinning at his opponents. He was not to be messed with.

Apparently, the leader of the clan did not care. He walked up nonchalantly, and tried to impale Russell with his sword! "He's got strike…" a clan member tried to warn the leader, but it was too late. Russell parried the sword and stabbed his other Masamune into the soldier's stomach, K'Oing him instantaneously. Two dead, both in a single turn… the rest of the clan did their arithmetic and fled the scene immediately. Russell heaved a sigh of relief as he wiped the blood off his katanas and returned them to their sheaths.

Without a chocobo, he could not possibly make it to Muscadet in a day. He chose to go to Cyril instead, as it was much nearer, and he could meet up again with his good friend Timothy, the new clan leader of Clan Nutsy after Marche became Judgemaster. There, he would take a rest and possibly discuss matters with his friend before setting off for Muscadet again.

Gentle forest breeze caressed his cheeks as the sun beat down from overhead. Russell whistled merrily as he headed towards Cyril…


End file.
